


I hope that everything won't go to hell

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Sam Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Season/Series 01, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is trapped in a room full of strangers trying to kill him, these are his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hope that everything won't go to hell

I feel to big for my skin.  
My skin is prickling, crawling with the sensation of standing in a crowd full of strangers.  
I don't know who they are or why they are here, I only know that whatever it is can't be good.  
The words they say are static in my head and I can't seem to concentrate.  
My heart is beating rapidly inside my chest and I can hear it hammering inside me.  
I am aware of every sound I make, every move I take and I struggle trying not to collapse.  
My wounds are bleeding, I can feel the blood tickling down and clinging to my skin.  
The people are blurred and everything is out of focus.  
Everytime I blink I have to fight the feeling of sleepiness and dizziness that wash over me, I swing on my feet and fight to stay awake.  
My eyes are burning with unsheard tears and I just want to go home.  
But I can't, not now, not ever, and I don't think that I could get there eve if I tried.  
I want to curl into a ball and cry or just get as far away from here that I possibly can.  
I want to run.  
I want to scream.  
I want to fight.  
I want to hide.  
But I can't.  
Cause I can't give them a reason to hunt me, and I can't show them any weakness.  
Because they are waiting, they are waiting for the right opportunity to kill me.  
And I can't afford to look weak, I can't..so I stand straight with burning eyes and bleeding wounds and hope that everything won't go to hell.


End file.
